Untitled
by princess-sakimi
Summary: Yuki starts remembering what Akito had done to him when he was younger. Can Kyo help Yuki forget his past and also help him to love again? Akito/Yuki and Kyo/Yuki Rated M, and for very good reasons! Yaoi, Graphic Rape Scenes, and Lemon!


Pairings: Akito/Yuki

Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Graphic Rape Scenes, Lemon

Disclaimer: Although I've prayed to Kami-sama many a time I have yet to own Fruits Basket. (More specifically Yuki, Ayame, Hatori, and Momiji!)

Summary: Yuki starts remembering what Akito had done to him when he was younger. Can Kyo help Yuki forget his past and also help him to love again? Akito/Yuki and Kyo/Yuki Rated M, and for very good reasons! Yaoi, Graphic Rape Scenes, and Lemon!

Note: This is my first fanfic! Yes, the first chapter is very short, I'm still working on it! The plot should get lighter, I don't really know, I haven't decided yet! :P Feel free to write whatever reviews you want, I think its fun to read flames! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue! I need motivation :(

Chapter 1: Remember

Yuki looked out the window of his room, out to the full moon and the starry black void. His violet eyes were blank and behind them memories of his childhood were being replayed over and over again.

_A slender, delicate man walked through the sliding door of a room deep within the Souma household. His deep crimson kimono, revealing most of the wearer's slim legs, was falling off his shoulders and dragging behind him. His blank expression was replaced by an evil smirk as his eyes fell upon the small creature huddled in the corner of the dark room._

_"Yuki, my dear Yuki." A whimper was heard from the small boy, his body began trembling from fear. "Did you miss me?"_

_A slight pause before a quiet, shaking voice replied, "H-hai, Akito-san." A villainous chuckle erupted from the older man's pale lips. He sauntered over to the small boy until he was kneeling, face to face with the object of his desire. He reached out a hand that the twelve-year-old Yuki cowered from. A gleam of anger made its way into Akito's eyes. The head of the household forcefully grabbed Yuki's chin and pulled him from his fetal position. He stared into the dull eyes that revealed their owners fear and sadness, before kissing the young boy harshly, slamming his purple-haired head into the wall._

"_Do you like that Hiwamoto boy more than you like me?!" Akito grabbed Yuki's neck and snarled. "You belong only to me! I'll make you remember that!" _

_Akito pushed the thin boy to the ground and straddled him, undoing the tie on the younger boy's lavender kimono and opening it. The pale skin of the now naked Yuki was glowing in the light of the far off moon. Tears began to fall from violet eyes and the evil smirk on the face of the man above him grew wider and even more fearsome._

"_No, Akito-san. Please, stop." Yuki struggled to push the older man off of himself. Akito forced Yuki back down, trapping both his wrists in one hand and leaning in to whisper in Yuki's ear. "Don't worry Yuki, I'll be gentle." A quiet giggle escaped Akito's mouth as he began trailing kisses down the young rat's shaking body, starting from the neck and working his way down the boy pinned beneath him. He grabbed the small, pale erection when he reached it and began to lick at it tenderly, eliciting sobs and moans from the younger one. He bit down, earning a slightly muffled scream._

"_You don't have to be quiet. Even if someone did hear they wouldn't help you. They know you belong to me and only ME." More whimpers sounded from Yuki's vocal cords. Akito was shaking with laughter. "I'm going to enjoy making you mine. Hahahaha."_

_Akito's free hand moved to the untainted entrance and he quickly forced two fingers inside. Yuki's scream reverberated throughout the household. While Hatori and Shigure looked down and squeezed their eyes shut, Akito only laughed a little louder. He slipped a third finger inside, causing Yuki to scream again and to squirm and try to free himself from Akito's painful embrace. _

"_If you struggle, it will only be more painful." _

_He thrust the finger in and out of the boy's tight entrance before removing them completely, sitting up, and untying his kimono, letting it slip off and pool on the floor at his knees. He positioned himself in between Yuki's slender legs and lifted them to rest on his shoulders. His cock hovered in front of Yuki's entrance, and in one swift motion thrust in to him. This obtained a long scream that was interrupted several times by Yuki's crying. Blood covered Akito's erection and trailed down Yuki's body. Akito cackled loudly and begin saying "You'll definitely remember who you belong to!" over and over again, while thrusting harshly in and out of the screaming Yuki. After a half hour Yuki had passed out, but only after an hour of fucking him did Akito redress himself and exit the room, leaving a bleeding and tear-stained Yuki on the floor._

_After seeing Akito leave the room, Hatori and Shigure stealthily unlocked and entered the room of Yuki's imprisonment to survey the damage and provide any assistance they were capable of. They both fell to their knees after seeing Yuki lying naked covered in blood, cum, and tears. They had both thought that the worst case scenario for Yuki would have been being beaten slightly by Akito, neither had expected him to go this far. Hatori scooped the naked boy into his arms with an angry expression and carried him to his office with a concerned Shigure trailing not too far behind._


End file.
